A Messed up Life
by Youth-With-Habits
Summary: Summary: Inspired by a Please Don't Leave Me video of PB & J Gamzee as gang leader must be the strongest of the strong and must not bow down to any form of command except his own. Especially at this current time where he faces another huge problem with a rivaling gang, but that all seems to suddenly change when a supposed " weakling" enters his horrific life..."HoNk!"


**Summary:** Inspired by a Please Don't Leave Me video of PB & J - Gamzee as gang leader must be the strongest of the strong and must not bow down to any form of command except his own. Especially at this current time where he faces another huge problem with a rivaling gang, but that all seems to suddenly change when a supposed " weakling" enters his horrific life..."HoNk!"

This is my first time doing this so please tell me when I'm doing things wrong. I wanna make this a good story!

**Disclaimer:** All of homestucks characters belong to Hussie! Not me! So yeah... Let's begin!

* * *

**- Intro -**

_Tick tock tick tock_... The time was running and it was almost time to leave. A boy watched the clock anxiously tapping his foot against the tiled floor waiting for the bell to ring. What seemed like forever was only moments away. A large puff of air escaped from the boys lips as he impatiently waited. Why was he like this? Well something big was going to happen today. Something big for him anyway (and probably a few others). What was happening? Today was when the gang leader was going to pick a member for a special mission and he was really hoping they would pick him. despite those chances being slim. The boy was pretty weak and quite shy for the most part, but a boy could dream, right? He could do a few things other couldn't. He would be surprised if they did pick him though.

It's sorta funny because the only reason why he had made it into the gang was because his friend had gotten him into it. For reasons that he wouldn't like to state right now, but maybe later. He wanted to do something helpful for the sake of his gang. Even if they didn't like him that much.

He was just that kind of person. As the boy sat there still looking at the clock he watched as the thin hand slowly moved towards the clocks twelve. Wide eye and still staring at the clock finally reached the twelve and the bell immediately rang as he shot up from his seat. Other students soon followed as they all went to leave as the boy grabbed his notebooks, pens, pencils, and backpack putting everything away quickly then dashing out the door. He practically ran though the hallways as they started to fill with other people. Soon enough he bumped into someone by accident, but quickly recovered giving a soft apology and going back into a mad dash. After a few seconds of running already he reached the doors he and stopped for a moment before pushed them open and jumped out into the cold air of the city. A gleam in his eye that showed him confidence as he went down the road. Taking a quick deep breath he went on running to the meeting site.

The boy's name is Tavros and today was his big day.

Mean While...

There another boy sat inside the school. Staring at the clock as if it would do something amazing that would change his life, but of course it wouldn't. All it did was tell him when classes would start and end. He wanted to get out of there. He could probably be doing better things with his life then sitting here in his classes where all things seemed to be boring. Like... eating pies or drinking Faygo. Those weren't very productive things, but they were things he liked to do. There he sat in his desk with his clown make up on still staring at the clock before glancing back he looked at his "best friend" while grinning his goofy grin. In the back of the class sat a raven haired boy who looked annoyed with the clown. He was glaring at him, but the other boy seemed un-phased by this and just continued on smiling before he finally turned back around to look at the clock again. As he did the bell rang and he finally stood up taking all of his stuff like others and headed out to the hallways of the school. He felt someone hit him just as he actually did take a step outside of the classroom. Looking down a bit he saw a guy about a year younger than him with a mohawk rushing pass him. Scrambling to make it out of the school.

A mumble of words was all he heard before the guy went off again. Just as the guy did his best friend stepped out of the classroom and saw it. An angry expression seemed to grow onto him face, but who knew? His friend always seemed to be angry. " HEY! DUMBASS WHY DONT YOU-" The shouting boy was cut off by his friend " It's okay the motherfucker didn't hurt no one. He seemed to be in a rush any way. Leave em' alone for now." His friend seemed to be hesitant as a thin line formed from where his mouth should have been. A low growl could be heard from the raven haired boys throat before his face seemed to turn into its normal state.(Which by the way still looked angry no matter what angle you looked at it) " Whatever... Let's just fucking go..." A grin spread on the clowns face again while he slung his arms around the other guy pulling him into a hug. " Thanks motherfuckin' best friend." A growl was heard again before an out burst of words were let out " FOR GOGS SAKE! STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!" The boy started to flail about with his arm while still in a hug with the clown, but soon stopped when a teacher stared at him. " Dammit... Come on just fucking go!" Smile still evident on the clowns face he finally let go of his friend while being push though the crowd of people and outside though the doors into the city then to go ahead and move onto their next destination. Before they turned a corner the clown saw a glance of the boy who had knocked into him, still rushing off to where ever he was going. Curiosity flickered in his mind, but soon disappeared after he felt another push from behind.

The two friends names were Gamzee and Karkat and they were going to their HQ.

* * *

** A/N**: Sooo... How was that? this is my first chapter and story. I hope it was good! Please do tell me if I'm doing something wrong and give me your opinion on the story and characters please I wanna see what you have to say . and a starting writer I feel as if I have a duty to do that! Lol sorry, but yeah please I may or may not continue based on what I receive from you guys.

Thanks for reading I hope I can see you guys again bye!

Youth :-)


End file.
